Back Up Plans
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Voldemort captures Harry. The Order planned for the inevitable moment Voldemort would be at his strongest. Magic really does wonders. Between planning to get Harry back and dealing with little unplanned surprises, will the Order unravel? Rated M just because. AU. It might lean more towards Tonks and Remus and everything, but that's the way I write. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own HP._**

**_QUICK NOTES:_**

**_-This is after Harry's 17th birthday, the Seven Potters never happens. This is what happened when they tried to actually take Harry on his birthday. Voldie got him first._**

**_-Neither weddings really happened. Here's a slight length reason on both.  
Tonks and Remus: Had a ceremony, but were contacted days later by the Ministry to be told their marriage was illegal and never filed. Therefore, they're not legally married. They still act like a married couple, refusing to let the Ministry ruin it for them.  
Bill and Fleur: They never made it to their wedding day. Harry was captured on his birthday. Their wedding was a few days later, but they cancelled it because they all had to go into hiding._**

**_-This 'place' was being worked on since Grimmauld was no longer safe, which was established when The Death Eaters knew things only the Order knew and Snape became a bit of a jerk. Sirius is not dead. _**

* * *

**_The Boy Who Lived-_ Imprisoned**

_ Early this morning, Voldemort released that it was true. Harry Potter is in fact, imprisoned. He is being lined up for a public execution in Diagon Alley in 1 year, after his eighteenth birthday. The Aurors that have remained at the Ministry are being set on a raid to arrest any remaining Order members who will be sent to Azkaban or executed. Potter's muggle relatives were executed on the sight of Potter's arrest._

Remus crumpled the newspaper as he heard his wife's footsteps on the stairs.

"Good morning, Remus." She said, walking past him to the stove to start the kettle.

"Morning." He replied.

"What's got you in a mood?" She asked, turning the stove on. "Full Moon's not for another 2 weeks."

"You've got to leave. With your parents." Remus said, standing and heading for the stairs.

"Why?" Tonks asked, blocking the kitchen door. "Without you? What's going on?"

"They'll find me. They'll stop production of Wolfsbane, they can track _my kind_." Remus said. "You and parents can easily hide in the Muggle world. America would work. Even Canada, for Merlin's sake! Just far from here."

"Remus, what the bloody Hell are you talking about?" Tonks asked, grabbing his shoulders.

"They got Harry. We didn't do the mission in time."

* * *

"Grab only your most important belongings. We don't have much time." Mad-Eye demanded as soon as Ted had verified him. "Grab what you can now, you can possibly sneak back here late tonight. We have to move now."

Tonks was in her childhood room, shoving her clothes into a bag with an extension charm on it. She could hear her parents talking in the next room, and Remus shuffling around behind her.

She stood, looking around the room to make sure she hadn't missed anything of major importance. Something on top of her bookshelf caught her eye. She walked over, grabbed the small gold box and pocketed it.

She followed Remus from the room, closing the door behind her. Everyone met Mad-Eye back downstairs.

"Go to my house." Mad-Eye said right before Disapparating.

"Does he think we're all hiding out there?" Andromeda asked.

"No, Andy. We are. You'll see when we get there." Remus said.

* * *

The sun was blinding when they all appeared. Mad-Eye's house was old, sitting silently in an empty field. Despite its dingy appearance, the house had once been taken care of.

When Mad-Eye was just Alastor Moody. When he was young and the dark haired maiden was still around to tend to the flower beds. What had once been a beautiful white fence surrounding a yard with luscious green grass and every color of flower in the flower beds had become a grey, worn down fence surrounding untended grass. Bare soil sat where the flowers had once bloomed. The flowers hadn't bloomed for 20 painful years.

Mad-Eye appeared around the side of the house. After all the verification were made, he led them around to the back of the house. They came to a stop in front of an old garden shed that appeared to be barely standing. "Go on in." Mad-Eye said.

Remus was the only one who didn't appear confused. He took Tonks' arm. "It's alright, you guys. I know what's going on." Remus said. They entered the shed, Ted and Andromeda following.

The door opened to stairs leading down. Remus led the way down and Mad-Eye followed the group. The stairs led to a large room, where shelves of books lined one wall with chairs and sofas grouped near.

"We haven't quite sorted all the furniture yet." Mad-Eye said. "We thought we'd have more time."

"You all planned this?" Andromeda asked.

"We expected we may all have to hide eventually, we just thought we'd have longer. Rooms have been assigned already." Mad-Eye said. "There is a bathroom in every bedroom, along with the basic bedroom furniture needed. The kitchen is through the door right there-" He pointed to a set of oak doors on one side of the room. "The dining room is big enough for the entire Order to be in there at once. Bedrooms are down these two corridors. The Weasleys and your family the corridor on the left side of the room, the other Order members down the corridor on the right. Molly can show you your rooms, I've allowed her to sort those rooms out how she pleases. This room will be used mostly for meetings and anything else."

"Um, Mad-Eye, what about the Death Eaters?" Tonks asked.

"What about 'em?"

"Won't they notice a staircase if they destroy the shed?" She asked.

"They won't know the shed's there. It's hidden behind every spell we could use. Even if they passed the spells, they'd just find an old normal garden shed filled with tools. Only Order members who know the passwords can get through. And the password will change." Mad-Eye explained.

"Oh you've all arrived!" Molly said, coming into the main room. "Come on, I'll show you the rooms." She led them down the corridor. "I've put you guys at the far end of the hall. Charlie and Ron are in the room next to yours, Andy and Ted. Hermione and Ginny are next to yours, Tonks and Remus. I'm in the room at the other end of the hall with Arthur, the twins are across from us."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. Boo.**_

They were sitting cross legged on the floor, folding their clothes into the large dresser.

"So, you knew about this?" Tonks asked, dropping a shirt into a drawer.

"We thought we'd have to bring Harry here, we didn't think it'd be used because You-Know-Who captured Harry." Remus explained. "We've been working on it since after the fight at the Ministry. As soon as we felt Grimmauld was no longer safe, we planned other options. This seemed to be safest way."

"But what happens once-"

"We're working on that." Remus said.

Tonks looked at the shirt she was holding.

"Dora, it's going to be difficult. This way, though, everyone is protected. It may feel a slight hectic at first, but we're all safe." Remus said. "And we know everything's going to be okay."

"Remus, we can't just live like this forever-"

"We won't. The Order is working on a plan to try and get Harry." Remus said. "Once that happens, we try and find a way to end this war."

"In the meantime, though. Remus, we can't just pretend like there is no baby on the way." Tonks said. "What are we going to do? We have no way to safely go and get the things we need! We need things for the baby. I won't fit my normal clothes for long."

"I know, Dora-"

There was a knock on the door. "Dora? Remus?" Andromeda called.

"Come in!" Tonks said.

Andromeda opened the door, shutting it behind her.

"Your father and I were talking." Andromeda said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You know, about the whole possibility of you being pregnant. Ted's mother and his brother are going to be helping the Order out. They'll be picking up any food or anything we may need without us having to actually risk being seen by Death Eaters. Ted says he can ask his sister-in-law to help with anything you will need, while his brother and Dad will handle any basic things for the baby. Mad-Eye says Ted's family will be the only outsiders to be able to find his house. Of course, there will have to be someone to meet them and bring them down here."

"I don't want them endangered-"

"The Death Eaters don't know who any of Ted's family is, Dora. And you know they want to be there for you. You're the only grandchild and only niece, they want to take care of you." Andromeda said. "It'd be a lot easier to have a baby if we weren't in a war, but these things happen. It's a blessing, Nymphadora. Always remember that. Children aren't mistakes. They aren't accidents. They're unplanned blessings."

* * *

_**3 weeks later**_

"We have been able to get near to Malfoy Manor. However, there is no way to get past the gate that we have found." Bill explained. "Looks like they really are trying to keep us from Harry."

"What about using Polyjuice?" Tonks asked.

"Won't work. The gate has been charmed to only let proper people through." Bill said. "I saw them test it with some prisoners. The gate somehow knows, and kills them."

"So we'll need to plan a way through." Mad-Eye said. "We'll talk more tomorrow morning and think of some plans."

* * *

It was one in the morning when everyone was woken up. A loud noise rang through all of the rooms and almost everyone was awake and in the sitting room within in seconds, all holding wands.

In the center of the sitting room was a very proud Dobby.

"Dobby brought something the Order needed." Dobby said.

"And what's that?" Kingsley asked.

Behind Dobby, the air shifted and Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off of himself.

Ron and Hermione were the first ones to grab Harry in an embrace.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby magic is very different from your magic." Dobby said. "Dobby wanted to help Harry Potter's friends."


End file.
